paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Advanced Puppy Warfare
Call of duty: Advanced Puppy Warfare is a Fanon Crossover Game adaptation of the Call Of Duty: Advanced Warfare. About Lore Join the Paw Patrol and their Friends to fight across the world along with the Advanced Tech and Warfare. Features * In- Depth Campaign *Cross-Faction Multiplayer *Fanon Scenarios *Upgraded Weapons and Scorestreaks Maps *Mer-Pup's Arena= Ascend *Captain Turbot's Laboratory= Bio Lab *Adventure Bay Residential area= Comeback *Adventure Beach= Defender *Downtown Barkingburg= Detroit *High Rise Condominium= Greenband *Mission Paw HQ= Horizon *Monkey Queen Jungle= Instinct *Volcano Island= Recovery *Sea Patrol HQ= Retreat *Cazathan State Prison= Riot *Rooftops of Iskariba= Solar *Sea Patrol Training Grounds= Terrace Achievements * A Story Unfolds= Complete campaign on Any Difficulty * Aggressive Tensures= Complete Campaign on Hard difficulty * Earl's Master Degree= Complete the Campaign on Veteran Difficulty * Pup tag Collector= Earn all trophies in the Advanced Warfare * Skye's Master User= Boost jump, dash forward, then air stomp on an enemy. * Saved From Danger= Evade 20 grenades using your Exo * Tracker's big Ear= Kill 10 enemies or Drones under effect of Sonic blasts * Slow and steady= Kill 50 enemies under Overdrive effect * TechBoom= Kill 4 Enemies using a single smart Grenade * Spotted!= Spot 10 enemies using a threat Grenade * Drone's out!= Use an EMP Grenade to eliminate 25 Drones * A file for the Pup Pad- Collect all Intel * Pup Pack Upgrade= Complete all Exo Upgrades * Paw Patrol's Campaign start= Complete "Induction" * Welcome to Adventure Bay= Complete "Atlas" * Chase's Traffic Direction= Complete "Traffic" * Rocky's Precious Power Plant= Complete "Fission" * ATV Ride= Complete "Aftermath" * God of Death=Complete "Manhunt" * Just like Humdinger= Complete "Utopia" * Ryder and Zuma: Master and Guardian= Complete "Sentinel" * Everest's Manticore= Complete "Crash" * Tracker's Success= Complete "Bio Lab" * Adventure Bay Bridge= Complete "Collapse" * Zuma's Lifeguardian= Complete "Armada" * Skye and Gideon= Complete "Throttle" * Rubble's Jailbreak= Complete "Captured" * The Paw Patrol's Final Assault= Complete "Terminus" Specific Achievements * Ryder= * Marshall * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Everest * Tracker * Rubble * Earl of Barkingburg * Capn Turbot *Sweetie Fanon Scenarios Scenario: EPISODES The Paw patrol is now aiding to work with ATLAS as they take down Sentinel. Maps * Pups save the Mer-Pups= Ascend(Domination) * Sea Patrol: Massive Rescue!= Defender(Capture the Flag) * Pups save Walinda= Solar(Momentum) * Pups save Apollo= Retreat(CTF) * Pups Jungle Trouble= Instinct(Domination) * Pups Save Skye= Horizon(Search and Rescue) * Pups save the Frozen Flounder= Horizon(Hardpoint) * Pups save the Narwhal- Bio Lab(Hardpoint) * Scenario: Pups save the Royal Throne The Paw Patrol are enjoying a day. and by time Problem rises when Sweetie takes the Royal Throne. and now aided with her Subjects. the Paw Patrol must stop her before she conquered the World. Maps * Comeback(Uplink)/Atlas=King of the Castle * Horizon(Domination)/Atlas=Sweetie's Infiltration * Terrace(CTF)/Sentinel= Mission PAW Air over! * Instinct(CTF)/Sentinel=Mission Paw Jungle OPS * Bio-Lab(CTF)/Sentinel=Mission Paw's Final Battle * Detroit(Domination)/Both=The Last Stand Scenario:Signature Maps/ Capture the Flag The Paw Patrol was trained in a capture the Flag under Atlas' supervision. and must be won Maps # Ryder=Horizon # Chase=Riot # Marshall=Recovery # Skye=Greenband # Rocky=Solar # Rubble=Detroit # Zuma=Defender # Everest=Bio Lab # Tracker=Instinct # Cap'n Turbot/ Operative= Retreat # Paw Patrol=Ascend Scenario: Pups Save Puplantis mama Mer-pup, Baby Mer-pup,Sid and Aarby must fight against the Paw Patrol to take the Pearl of Puplantis to their hands/paws to make the magic come alive Requirements *Game mode: Uplink *Objectives: **Domination: Find Intel where the Pearl of Pup-Lantis Hides **Uplink- Grab the Pearl at any costs **Free For All- Eliminate Everyone and get the Pearl *Teams: **Atlas: Mama Mer-Pup, Baby Mer-Pup, Sid, Arrby- 4 or 5 **Sentinel-Paw patrol 6 or 7 Maps *Bio-Lab (Domination) *Ascend *Defender *Recovery *Terrace *Solar(Free For All) Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fanon Video Games Category:Video game adaptations Category:Crossovers